


The first Risen: Truth?

by ElNeto



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElNeto/pseuds/ElNeto
Summary: Should I trust its words?





	The first Risen: Truth?

It’s rare for a guardian to know anything about their past. We have no memories of our past, however it is possible to piece together little snippets of your past self using pictures, journals, mentions of your name. It's hard and near impossible but for me, it threw itself in open arms. After our brief crash with the Fallen scouts we snuck into the base. The entrance lobby was a mess, collapsing roofs, broken monitors and flashing lights. We looked around a bit for staircases or working elevators. I found something much more valuable, a working monitor. We used it to find the blueprints to the area, living quarters merely 10 floors below us, a data center 20 floors below and an armory locker 50 floors below. We were gonna dash to the locker but the internal scanners seemed to work and gave us intact readings for those floors, might as well stay here for a bit, everybody can use the extra leg room. My ghost, who’s name I still needed to decide, found an interesting reading, a full bio of one Jose Pedroza. Interesting name for sure, my ghost called me back to the monitor, its light flicked red for a brief second, I barely noticed it but remained naive to it, afterall we don’t really know how they worked did we? Anyhow, I checked the monitor and was shocked to see… myself, in a sort of flight suit. It was me there but I never remembered taking that picture nor any of the faces. I tried to read a little more about it but it was corrupted. I was shaken, I felt a chill run down my spine, I felt my breath shorten and my hands tremble. Walls closing in, as if my mind was trying so hard to remember that it left all the other systems on the backburner. I fell to my knees, crying, crying tears of a man who wants to remember but can’t, victim to an unwilling erasure. Lavenza’s voice and Malcov’s repeated slaps were the only thing that brought me back. I got up and told them to set up in the Living quarters, I would check the data center with my ghost for any clues of my past. I rushed past the endless stairs, the blinding red lights, the broken security doors. I made sure I was getting an answer. Sweeper and protocol bots weren’t gonna stop me, I just punched them out of my way, and when their metal was too strong I would cast a burning spear of light to pierce them away. Sweat was running on my head, blood was rushing as I opened the doors to the center. I was taken aback, most of them were ruined, spitting sparks and missing chunks, the servers were rendered useless, as if a beast had beaten me here and broken everything before I could get a glimpse of my past. I cried, I broke down, my one shot at truth shattered by an invisible enemy. I sobbed into my hands and over my knees, covering my face. So much ran through me that I almost didn’t notice that my ghost came out of the room, twitching and flashing between the calm blue and the angry red. It fell before me and said in the voice I knew; “Don’t listen to it, it’s telling lies, remember your mission, protect-” That's when it’s light swapped from light to red. It retook it's hovering and said in a new voice, a deeper, raspier voice that replaced its sweet and calming usual tone; “You are curious, aren’t you? Follow me and I can guide you to the truth of your existence, follow US and we will grant you great powers, we wil-” It flicked back to blue and fell into my hands saying; “Guardian, please, it’s manipulative, they don’t want to help you, they are here to des-” Red again; “There is one server that works, I scanned it for you, Jose, there is a destination if you seek to learn more, do you wish to?” I threw my ghost into the dark, hurried into the corner and shouted, screeched before such a thought. I had to reply, but it flickered back to blue, it floated back to me and said; “I beg you, please don’t fall into their trap, you met them before, remember the kid, Joel, You are falling straight into their trap, like his dad. Plea-” “What will it be, Pedroza?” I thought about it for a minute, thinking of ways to outsmart it, thinking of ways to get the most out of it. “Don’t try to play games with us, you’ll only hurt yourself or those around you. may I suggest you choose hastily? I think your friends are in trouble.” My only reply, “what” I ran to the staircase but it shut it before I took a single step. “YOU HEARD US RIGHT! Now, what will it be? I can hear them scream over their ghosts’ radio” Fine I shouted, “No, it's a lie, don’t fall for it, resist, for Joel, do it for-``''Looks like your buddy is stuck too, so is it a yes?” I could hear screams now, were those Joels? No it couldn’t. I had to speak now, forced into a corner; “You win, darkness, I want to know the location of my past, but promise me you’ll leave my friends alone, promise me you will never inhabit my ghost ever again! Just let me help!” It’s reply haunts me to this day, could I have made a mistake answering like that? Should I have resisted? Could I? It said; “It shall be done, but be noted, no guarantees, we will be back and you’ll know when, make sure you have made up your mind by then, this time it's on us” I was then teleported into a blood soaked room with the word, place painted in black over the stains, “Guatemala”. My vision slowly returned to me and was appalled that I was back at the monitor, everyone surrounded me, I was in a pool of blood that I apparently had cried. My ghost at my side. I don’t know if I did good, if I chose correctly or if it was all a fever dream. All I know is that I need to go to that place now.


End file.
